User talk:Werefang
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Antivan Crows page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Selty (Talk) 20:13, October 8, 2009 Mafia I say we leave some of the more suspicious players to draw attention away from ourselves. The more suspicious candidates there are, the tougher it will be to narrow it down. I recommend we get rid of FinalFantasyAerith. Thoughts? --JFHavoc 01:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : I had much the same Idea. But I was thinking one of those suspicious of you. Who voted for you in the last Day? I don't remember.-- 01:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I can look back through the history and see who voted for you. But I say don't kill FFA this round - she really seems to like it, and I don't want to break her heart too early. Oh, and disregard the comments that I left on my page, because I am going to repost them here (Note that some of it is now futile because I didn't look at your talk page before I wrote it). I am going to strike out the parts that don't need to be there now that I've looked here: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You play Dragon Age? I never would have guessed. So, anyways, who is your vote for Night 2? I will get the word to JfHavoc so he knows that we have changed locations. I will even be clever and do it on his talk page here, so that I don't have to hide it like before. But, seriously, I never would have guessed you'd have picked Dragon Age Wiki. I tried getting someone from here to come and play (His name is MAD WHITE HAM), but he either never responded or said no; I haven't checked his page in a while. But, like it says on the other page, you should bookmark this. A.J. two 01:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) " : So, yeah, you don't have to look at my talk page now, and you can just delete the message that I sneakily left you on your other talk page. A.J. two 01:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) What about Armageddon11. Don't forget that he voted for you Werefang. He was forced to change his vote because I made you immune for the rest of the round, but he will probably vote for you again next round, so why take th chance that everyone will agree with hima nd Lynch you? (They will most likely gang up on SN, but there is still a good likelyhood of Both of you getting Lynched next round. You were warned. A.J. two 02:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *Arma isn't really a threat. Havoc is in more danger than me anyway. It's more a two birds, one stone deal. It takes away a vote against Havoc(my possition, oddly) and eliminates one obviously innocent player (his stance). So, I do agree with Havoc, in both a sense of altruism and tactical necessity.-- 02:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Okay, you win, but I hope you are happy. A.J. two 02:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You make us sound so heartless... we're playing our roles well. :P --JFHavoc 06:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : You are so heartless. A.J. two 12:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Guys, A11 is expecting you to kill him during the Next night. Don'y give him what he wants. Don't even vote for him this round. JFH, say something that vaugely implicates you as mafia, and Werefang, change your vote to him. Even if JFH gets Lynched, people will be less likely to vote for you Werefang because You voted against him. Any thoughts? A.J. two 16:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *My thoughts are that you should stop defending me. This is the second time that Arma has used my username to justify his vote. He knows that there is no true way of knowing, so he is using a faux reasoning to justify what is ultimately random (basically RPing it). Or he really does know and is only hiding his secret knowledge. But you trying to protect me suggests that you know something that the others don't. And if I can see that, so can the others.-- 16:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) **I know that, and that is what I stated. I wasn't neccisarily defending you that time. But, I'm the Moderator, so there are lots of things that I nkow but the others don't. I'm trying to protect everyone, and so nobody knows who's who, and so it's like they're trying to get me to unintentionally reveal something that could give away the identities of one or both of you. Oh, and JFH, is everyone starts voting for Werefang, and it's apparent that he is going to get Lynched, vote for him to divert suspicion from yourself. Even if one of you dies, you can still win if the other manage to survive until the end. I know you probably won't like this idea Werefang, but it will probably have to be done when you start getting Lynched. A.J. two 17:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) We have to play strategically and stop Werefang and myself from getting too many Lynch votes. If it comes down to it, I'd be willing to get lynched for the sake of the mafia, but only as a last resort. For now we just have to make other people look more suspicious. --JFHavoc 17:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Can you guys take your discussion somewhere else? The wiki is not a medium to host Mafia game conversations. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 17:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :We already tried Max. We were using my talk page on the SWG wiki, but then a Bureau blocked it indeffinately. I'm the Moderator, but I don't have an E-mail to do the conventional communication, so we have to do it over Wikia. We can't use our talk pages on FF Wiki, because then everybody would be able to see, and it wouldn't be fun because everyone would already know. And, even though you can hide text, there is no guarantee that the Mafia will see the message, because most of them don't edit their own talk pages to respond to messages (Like me, for example). 18:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oops. Sorry. Didn't realize that I wasn't logged in. A.J. two 18:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I recommend getting a forum through InvisionFree. Just don't continue it here, since it is not Dragon Age appropriate. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 18:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Gmail is a pretty simple way to get a PM system. Even I, a fairly safe onliner, was able to set up my ajwerefang@gmail.com web address with almost no strings attatched.-- 20:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) But here's the thing: I use a computer issued by my school. Therefore, almost everything is blocked. Thankfully, Wikipedia and Wikia aren't on the list, but that Forum thing above is. And it blocks E-mail too, except through a school E-mail, which is why, even if I had an E-mail, I have to do this over Wikia. So, that means that I can't use Gmail either. A.J. two 22:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :That does seem to be a problem. Perhaps you should instate a secondary Mod to act as the liason for Havoc and I. Perhaps Aerith since she was so innocent? Tell her the situation while being discrete with our Identities. Then have her put an email address for us to use and then you can communicate (without using our names) on the wiki. I know it's the long way 'round but it should avoid annoying anyone. And if Aerith is unavailable, try Oavatos or ST.-- 23:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oavatos just figured everything out, and he said that he wouldn't reveal me just yet. I am going to ask him to be the secondary mod, but I'm not sure if he'd be willing to do it. And, when he gives me the Night kill, I am going to check with you on here to make sure he didn't give mefalse information. Does that word with you? Oh, and ST barely did anything before he died, so I don't think he would act as Second mod. A.J. two 23:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Alright. I guess we can use AIM? If so, My AIM is the same as this name. And I was right. You WERE trying to save your ass! OavatosDK 00:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Then make your own wikia and use that. But please, desist from continuing your conversation here. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 00:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC)